The invention relates to a testing device for testing coin blanks. When coins are minted, it is necessary to monitor their shape and size. This is important since many coin-operated machines have testing and checking devices to establish the authenticity of the coin.
Up to now, for quality assurance the minted coins have been conveyed one after the other into various containers. The last minted coin of a filled container was tested. If this coin was good, it was concluded from this that all coins in the container were good.
A similar random sampling test is described, for example, in DE 34 37 847 A1. There, the coin blanks are transported through a feeding device to a coining press. The minted coins are removed from the coining die by a removal device. To accomplish this, there is a slide through which the minted coins are fed directly to a storage or checking station. There, there can be a coin tray, for example, into every opening of which one coin is conveyed. There, a visual inspection is performed. The finished coins not tested by visual inspection are conveyed to an additional, separate storage station.
Such testing cannot check 100 percent of the coins. The quality of the coins can only be tested by random sampling. Starting from this, it can be considered the goal of this invention to improve the quality assurance of the minted coins.